Dark Night of Light
by Amy Christina
Summary: They wouldn't find the note til the morning, for she would not scream, she was sure of it.one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. **

All was silent. On the third floor, you would find Filch and Mrs. Norris, patrolling the halls, just hoping to find a student out of bed, but they wouldn't. Not tonight. Everyone and everything seemed to be in their usual places for that time at night. Or so it would seem.

At first glance, everything looked as it should be. But if one observed very carefully, they might have caught a speck of red hair, as a girl fled as quickly as she could to the Astronomy tower.

Then again if one looked even **more** carefully, they could tell that this particular girl was sobbing, silently yes, but none the less sobbing.

As it would happen though, there was no one to observe this young lady, as she let out all of her loneliness, sadness, and anger at the people in her life, through her tears. No one saw as she let her emotions out wishing someone would notice her as she did these actions.

Wishing. Hoping. Wanting.

It wasn't a bright night. A new moon. A black moon. The stars were beautiful if one happened to look up, but yet, as the girl reached her destination, all she saw was vast openness and loneliness in them.

The highest tower. The farthest fall. Sureness of death.

As she climbed, ever so gracefully onto the window ledge, she sobbed at how no one would know why. They wouldn't find the note till the morning, for she would not scream, she was sure of it.

Yet, she hesitated. She was confused because of this. She was almost positive this is what she wanted. Life was useless to her. No one loved her. No one cared for her. They always assumed she was fine, when she wasn't.

Sad thoughts. Lonely thoughts. Angry thoughts.

She put her right foot over the edge, prepared to jump, but again she hesitated. Why was she having these second thoughts? It was supposed to be quick, a way to release herself from her pain. And so she stood there for only the owner of time knows how long.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours.

Till a voice, a soft, quiet voice asked a question. 'Tis really quite a simple question. People ask it every day. But the answer for her led to more questions, with answers that weren't as easy.

"What are you doing?"

This startled her out of her thoughts. She almost slipped but managed to catch herself. Suddenly she felt extremely cold, like everything had just caught up to her. "What – who's there? Don't come any closer! I'm warning you! I'll – I'll jump!" it was an empty threat, she knew it. She was planning on jumping anyway.

"Do not worry. I wont. I simply asked you a question." She realized it was a male. This was not supposed to happen. No one was supposed to witness this action of hers.

"Why do you care what I do or not?" she replied with harshness evident in her voice.

The voice did not respond for awhile and she thought for a second that whoever he was had left. Not likely. "I was simply wondering why you are out on the window ledge of the highest tower in the middle of night. Oh and when were you planning on jumping? It's getting kind of late. Don't you think?"

"How dare you talk to me like that! You don't know anything about me!"

"Then enlighten me." The voice was so calm, so serene it made her want to yell.

"No one cares about me. They just think I will always be there for them. Being happy. Just living."

"Why do you care what they think? It is your own life. It doesn't matter what others think of you."

Why did she care what they thought? A good question, which she did not know the answer to.

Why?

"You don't understand."

"But I think it is you who doesn't understand. That is why you could not bring yourself to jump. If you really wanted to, you wouldn't have hesitated like you did."

Just an hour ago she was sure, so sure, this is what she wanted. But now, talking to this invisible _stranger_ made her question her reasoning. Was this really the way? Would it end her pain? Yes, no, she didn't know.

Yes, she had thought this through for who knows how long. She was sure this was the right thing. But why was she so sure?

She was lost in her own thoughts, forgetting that the stranger was still there, she left the ledge, and not sure of what she was to do anymore. Still, just as she was to leave the tower, she turned whispered a small "thank you" and stared.

A second or two later she could've sworn that she heard a 'your welcome' and she returned to her room.

If one looked at the astronomy tower, right after she had left, they would've seen a boy about 17. He had white blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. But then again, no one did look at that precise moment because no one knew he was there.

The girl felt almost a tiny bit of joy, but not a whole lot, for still no one cared for her. But in a way she really didn't care, in a way she had never really cared. When she got to her dorm she paused at the window before turning around and seeing something, that she was glad no one else had.

There on her bed was a note; no one else would ever read, at least not anytime soon…

_To the world – _

_I feel that this is the only way to release myself from the pain that I feel._

_It is the only way. I am sorry for those of you I did not say good bye to._

_Please forgive me._

_I love you all and I hope you know that,_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

**Authors note: kind of weird. I know. I had this inspiration while I was drinking some coke a cola. And listening to my chemical romance. Sort of sad, but ends happy, sort of. Review and I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. **

M i s s G i n e r v a Z a b i n i


End file.
